Thank You Carrie (Phan)
by meowimhannah
Summary: (Idk how to summarize this without giving too much away...) Phan fluff - R R!


**Thank You Carrie**

The cries from his son filled the apartment, disrupting Phil from his few minutes of sleep. His son had cried throughout the night, and Phil had tried everything to get him to stop.  
Phil sat up and stretched, before sleepily wandering over to his son's room and over to the cot, picking up his son and rocking him back and forth in his arms.  
"Shh, shh, daddy's here," He whispered calmly and sleepily to his child. He walked back into his room as his son's cries died down, and sat on the bed, looking down at his son.

Phil was a single father to a 9 month old baby called Luke. His ex-girlfriend, who was the mother, had left him on Phil's doorstep 10 months after they'd broken up. Phil had no idea she was pregnant, as they broke up just before she showed sign of a baby bump.  
Phil was struggling, he didn't have a full-time job anymore as he gave it up to look after the baby. He didn't have a clue how to look after them, his ex girlfriend wanted nothing to do with the both of them, but he soon managed with the help of his friendly neighbour, Carrie.

She would come over and baby sit while Phil went out to get shopping, and when he went out to work (he _did _have a job which was three days every week, and the pay was sometimes enough for them to manage).  
He couldn't thank her enough, she showed him how to change a nappy, how to give the baby a bottle feed, how to wind it,and how to calm it if it cried.

After a while of comforting, Luke soon fell asleep snuggled up on Phil's chest. Phil smiled at his son, before kissing his forehead and soon joining his son in a peaceful slumber.

xxx

"Phil, when was the last time you went out?" Carrie asked a few days later. She had come round to check up on Phil and Luke. She had a busy schedule, but always made time to see them. To Phil, she was like family.  
Phil thought for a moment, _when WAS the last time he went out?__  
_"I don't know…" Phil answered, holding his son on his lap.

"Well, a few of my friends are going out tomorrow night, and I'm meant to go with them but I'm leaving work early and won't be able to join them, so I said I would ask you..." Carrie said, as she put her cup of tea down on the table.  
"But, I don't really know your friends that well…I mean, I only really know Alex." Phil replied.  
"It gives you a chance to meet new people. Phil, I can look after Luke, there's no bother. And I promise to keep you up to date so you don't worry."

Phil nodded, "I'll go. Thanks Carrie."  
Carrie smiled, "you're welcome. They're meeting at the new bar a few streets away, you know where it is, right?" Phil nodded as Carrie continued to speak, "they're meeting at 7, and I'll be here about quarter to, OK?"  
"Thanks Carrie," Phil smiled. He leaned over to hug her, it was a bit of an awkward one since he had his son sitting on his lap.

xxx

7 o'clock the next evening came, and Phil was _almost _pushed out the door. He knew Carrie would look after his son well, she always did, but he didn't like the idea of leaving his son for more than an hour. He could trust Carrie so much, but he didn't like being separated from his boy.  
He had reached the bar and was waiting patiently inside for Alex and the others. Alex was Carrie's boyfriend, that's how he knew him. They'd been introduced when Phil walked past Carrie and Alex as they were coming out the elevator in the apartment block.  
Soon enough, Alex entered the bar followed by three other guys.  
"Phil! Hi, how you doing?" Alex grinned.

Phil nodded, "I'm alright thanks."  
"Great! This is Chris, PJ, and Dan." Alex introduced him to them. Chris and PJ smiled and nodded at him, where Dan just smiled shyly.  
They ordered their drinks and sat down at one of the tables nearby. Phil between Alex and Chris, with PJ in between Chris and Dan. They talked and sipped their drinks for a while, Phil got to know everyone, and was happy he agreed to meet up with them. They were nice and friendly, and he would do this again in the future. The thoughts of his son were in the back of his mind, and as Carrie promised, she sent him texts every so often, telling him that Luke was OK.

After a while, and after a few drinks, Chris and PJ were up dancing about drunkenly. Earning a few chuckles from the other three, and from strangers around.  
Soon Chris and PJ disappeared, and Alex excused himself so he could phone Carrie, leaving Dan and Phil alone at the table.  
Dan smiled at him, "Carrie's told us a lot about you."  
"Has she?" Phil questioned, he felt a little weird having them know stuff about him, when he knew nothing about them.  
"Yeah, she said you were very sweet, and nice. Which is true…" He smiled shyly at him.  
"Oh, well thanks.." Phil replied.

"Listen, do you want to get away for a bit, I've had enough of this bar…" Dan suggested.  
Phil nodded and stood up, picking up his phone, wallet and keys.  
Dan followed too and lead him out the bar and out into the cool air.  
"Where do you want to go?" Phil asked as they walked aimlessly down the road.  
"I don't mind, Carrie's told us you live next door to her, we could go back to yours? I live a while away from here."  
Phil nodded, "yeah that's fine. I'll just text Carrie quickly."

He got out his phone and sent a text to Carrie, letting her know he was on the way home.

The walk back to Phil's apartment was silent, not an awkward silence, but a content one. Just enjoying the sound of the other's breathing, and the company.  
Phil pressed the button on the elevator and waited, turning to Dan, "my flat is a little messy at the moment. I haven't had a lot of time to have a tidy up."  
Dan shrugged, "it's fine, my flat is just the same."

They soon stepped in the elevator and up to Phil's floor. When they walked out, they noticed Carrie leaving Phil's flat.  
"Hey, guys!" She smiled at them, walking over to them and giving each of them a friendly hug.  
"Hi, Carrie," The boys chorused, smiling at her.  
"How was the evening?" She asked.  
"Good, thanks Carrie. We left the others there, the music was very loud in that bar, and it was getting too over-crowded…" Phil replied.  
Carrie gave a nodded, and eyed Dan and Phil a little weirdly. Giving Phil a look as if to say, '_there's something going on between you.'_

Phil just smiled before they said a goodbye to her. He walked over to his apartment and stepped in, Dan following behind.  
"Why was Carrie in your apartment?" Dan asked curiously as he took off his shoes. Phil kicked his off too.  
"Oh, she must have run out of something. We both have keys to each other's apartments just in case."  
Dan nodded as he walked behind Phil into the living room.

"Your flat is nice," Dan smiled as he sat down on the sofa.  
"Er, thanks. It _is _a little messy…"  
"It's not that bad." Dan said.  
Phil smiled, before offering Dan a drink of some sort. Dan went for tea, and Phil soon brought it out for him.

They talked for a bit, before they were interrupted by a loud cry coming from Luke's room.  
"Who's that?" Dan asked, looking over to the hallway.  
Phil didn't reply as he stood up and walked to his son's room. He hadn't told Dan about his son, not because he was embarrassed by Luke, it's just…it was very personal and Phil had only known Dan for a few hours and he wanted a friend who wouldn't leave him. Carrie was the only friend who had stuck by him during all of this.

Dan didn't know whether to stay or follow. He went for the latter option, as Phil hadn't returned in a while. He went into one of the rooms and saw Phil cradling a small boy in his arms. Phil turned around and froze a little at Dan.  
"I-I thought you were still in the lounge…"  
Dan nodded, "I was, but I was wondering where you go to."  
Phil looked down at his son, who had stopped crying and was nuzzling into Phil's shirt.  
"Who's that?" Dan questioned, walking over to them and looking at Phil's son.  
"Luke." Phil replied. "He's my son."

"You have a son?"  
Phil nodded, "yeah."  
"I didn't know you had a partner? I thought Carrie said you were single…"  
"I am single. My ex girlfriend dumped Luke on my doorstep. He's definitely my son." Phil said, rocking his baby back and forth slowly.  
"He's so cute," Dan smiled at him. "Just like his daddy…"  
Phil felt a little blush on his cheeks, "thanks.."  
Dan smiled up at Phil, "you managing well?"  
"Yeah, with the help of Carrie. She's a lifesaver, I honestly don't know what I'd do without her."  
"Can I hold him?" Dan asked politely.

Phil nodded and handed Luke over to Dan, who held him carefully.  
"Seriously, he is adorable." Dan said, stroking Luke's face gently. Luke grabbed at Dan's hand and giggled.  
"He must like you, he doesn't take well to people other than me and Carrie." Phil told him.  
Dan cooed over Luke before handing him back, "thanks."  
Phil gently placed Luke back in the cot, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.  
He stood up and turned to Dan, who began to speak, "so what happened between you and your ex?"  
Phil explained everything to him, also telling him how all his friends left him because he was a single dad with a son who kept no contact with the mum.  
Dan hugged him tightly once Phil had finished talking.  
"I'll be your friend," Dan said, resting his head on Phil's shoulder. "Child or no child."

Phil smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dan, "thank you, Dan."  
They were briefly interrupted by Carrie, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I left my coat here…" She said, going over to the chair and picking up her coat.  
"I knew getting you two to meet would be a good idea." She winked at the both of them as she left, closing the door behind her.  
"She was right though, getting us to meet _was _a good idea…" Dan said, breaking the silence.  
Phil raised his brow, "why's that?"

"Because ever since she's spoken about you, and showed us pictures of her and you from before, I've always thought you were really sweet…even though I'd never met you. And now that I have, I still think that, but I also think you're lovely, and you're friendly, and kind and I'm glad to be your friend. But, I just like you a bit more than that…"  
Phil smiled and hugged him again, "thanks, Dan. That's one of the nicest things someone has said to me in a while."  
Dan smiled too, and quickly kissed his cheek.  
Phil felt another little blush appear on his cheeks, and he made a mental note to thank Carrie later.

* * *

((i write too much fluff oops, i hope you like c:))


End file.
